User blog:HarleyQ357/MySims: Morcubus' Return Part 2
MORCUBUS’ RETURN: Part 2 Harley, Lyndsay and Jenny sat in a couple of Cute Chairs, painted blue. Lyndsay held herself, Jenny flipped through STARCRUISER X and Harley sat there, slumped back. Harley: Lyndsay, we’re fine. Lyndsay: No. Harley stood up. Harley: You act like he’s the Joker! He’s not some schizophrenic psychotic freak! Lyndsay looked at Harley, head tilted. Harley: Jenny: Who cares? If we just stay here were fine. It’s not like he’ll come to Lyndsay’s house! Then there was a loud banging on the door. All: Jenny stood up. Jenny: You guys are over-reacting! Jenny walked to the door and opened it. Lyndsay and Harley slowly stepped back. In front of Jenny stood RAVEN WRIGHT, a failed make-up artist, and now a spy for MorcuCorp. Jenny turned to Harley and Lyndsay. Jenny (Whisper): See? Jenny turned to Raven. Jenny: What? Raven: Would you be kind enough to pledge to MorcuGreen? Jenny: What is that? Raven chuckled. Raven: A project run by M—the City to make the world a greener and happier place! Raven led a faux smile. Jenny: Um…no. Raven: Please? Jenny: No. Raven: NOW! Jenny turned to Harley and Lyndsay. Jenny: Got any money? Harley: I have three dollars. Raven: Good! Pledge! Pledge! Harley walked over to a red box that Raven was holding. Harley: Harley dropped three dollars into the box. Raven’s cell suddenly rang. Raven: Lemme get that! Raven forced the box into Harley’s hands. Raven looked at her phone. The screen read “MORCUBUS” Raven: Hold on guys, I have to take this. Raven walked off and Lyndsay walked up. Lyndsay: Did you see her phone screen? Harley: YES! THE COLOR IS HORRIBLE! Lyndsay: NO! Well that, but the ID was Morcubus! Jenny: Really? Raven walked behind a bush. Raven: What? Morcubus (From Phone): Does she have the package? Raven: Yes! No buzz off while I do this! Morcubus (From Phone): See you at two. Hahaha! Raven: Bye. Raven hung up and walked back to the three girls. Harley outstretched the package. Harley: Here Raven: No, HERE- Raven pushed Harley into the two other girls. Lyndsay: HEY- Raven slammed the door closed and held it back. She then took out a detonator. Raven: That package is a BOMB. It will explode fifteen seconds after I press the detonation button! So you have fifteen seconds- Raven pushed the button. Raven: NOW! Jenny: AHH! NO!!! Jenny ran over to the tables and flipped the over. Jenny: NO!!! Lyndsay: Harley, what do we do? Harley panicked, sweat running down her face. They heard Raven laughing on the other side of the door, and Jenny was running around screaming. Harley ran to the window and tried to push it open. Jenny: Harley: Lyndsay, the windows locked! Lyndsay picked up a nearby book. She launched it through the window. Lyndsay: Come ON! Jenny: Raven then ran away from the house. She hopped onto her MorcuCorp bike and rode off. Suddenly the house exploded. BOOM! House chunks flew everywhere. >~<~>~<~>~<~>~< Raven walked up to Morcubus. Morcubus: Are they…gone? Raven: Yes. Esma: HA! HA! HA! Morcubus: Good. Raven: Now let’s go to Town Hall. Morcubus: Good. Morcubus smiled devilishly. Morcubus: Morcubus stood up. Morcubus: Brandi and Esma will lead it off, Raven, Crystal and Blane will get me ready and Yuki, Mel and Ray with finish it off. Brandi: Isn’t Yuki in Toronto to attend” May I Bite Your Face?” season 5 premiere? Morcubus: Darn. We’ll have to use Madame Zoe. >~<~>~<~>~<~>~< Lyndsay’s house was rubble. It was destroyed, and in flames. From underneath part of a roof, Lyndsay emerged. Lyndsay: Jenny?! Harley?! Guys?! Lyndsay began running around, flipping over objects. She found “STARCRUSIER X” destroyed and ripped apart, with Jenny’s bracelet around it. Lyndsay: Jenny?! Lyndsay continued on. Suddenly Jenny sprung out of the rubble. Jenny: Lyndsay: Jenny! Jenny: Where is Star Cruiser!? Lyndsay pointed to a pile of papers. Jenny screamed and ran over to them. She found them destroyed. Jenny: WHAAAT!?! NOOO!!!! WHYYYYY!??! Jenny cried over her shredded paper. Lyndsay looked to see a hand sticking from under and piece of wood. Lyndsay ran over to hit. She flipped over the wood. Lyndsay: TO BE CONTINUED…. Category:Blog posts